1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image film management system, and more particularly, to a medical image film management system and a medical image film which manage image films by attaching wireless tags to the respective image films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signs indicate proliferation of a wireless tag, and manufacture of a compact wireless tag has been started. Under such circumstances, as described in, e.g., JP-A-2002-174879 and JP-A-2002-189266 provided below, there has been proposed a system which manages a cartridge of a print film to be used in a medical printer and a film package, by attaching a wireless tag to them.
The related-art techniques described in JP-A-2002-174879 and JP-A-2002-189266 describe techniques for managing a film cartridge and a package by means of attaching a wireless tag to them. For this reason, the techniques have the problem of not being able to manage films one by one.
When a patient's diagnostic image is developed in a hospital or the like, there arises a problem of the diagnostic image possibly being confused with another patient's diagnostic image. For this reason, various thoughts have been put into managing the films one by one.
For instance, films are managed by means of affixing a bar code having a patient's ID number to respective films of a patient. However, the amount of data which can be expressed by a bar code is small. For this reason, in view that the amount of information to be managed has recently become enormous, the information cannot be sufficiently managed by means of the bar code.